Captive
by BlueScarlet465
Summary: All my life, my world revolved around what they said. That I was too unstable; a monster. That I was a villain and couldn't have you. So I listened like a good little bad boy, but that only increased my hunger for you. So how did I remedy this? Simple, I just got rid of what was stopping me... "they" ... RATED M for Blood, Torture, Cursing, and maybe some limes (NOT A TRAGEDY)
1. Ch 1: They

**_A/N: THE CHANCES OF ME BEING THE OWNER OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS IS THE SAME POSSIBILITY OF THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS THINKING THAT FLOWERS ARE PRETTY_**

**_P.S. Good Evening, Dearies. Now let's gather around the campfire and I'll tell you of a story full of terror, lust, blood, and an abduction that spells only death. And inside lies a tale of bondage of the psychological and physical kind…and the monster it restrains_**

_**~Enjoy~ **_

* * *

><p><strong>Captive<strong>

_Chapter 1:_

They

Tick…Tick…Tick…

One year…It's been one year since I've been here; stuck in this pod that seals me from the outside world. This pod that contained nothing but enough oxygen for me to breathe and needles in my arms to make sure I didn't starve to death. Was I in the infirmary, you ask? Being hospitalized like I was some vegetable? No, I'm in a prison…A prison in the place that I used to call home

Home, such a funny word. I was always told that it was a haven, a sanctuary I could run to when the world proved to be too much. I was told that it was where the people that cared about me were. I was told that when I was home, I was safe. Hn, if you think about it, I was told a lot of things. I was told that compassion, mercy, and love had no place in my heart because it would only hinder me from completing my only propose in life. I was told that I was nothing more but a weapon; only meant to destroy and cause havoc. I was told that I didn't have a brain so why strain it by thinking of such absurd ideas. I was told so many times of what I was designed to do and what I must be but I never lived up to what they expected me to be. I was always told I was too soft thus I was labeled a failure in their eyes

And they were right. I was a failure but not in the way they perceived me to be. No, I was failure because I never saw the truth that looked me dead in the face. It was a monster, what stared back at me every waiting moment. It was a monster that had only one motive, one drive and that drive was desire

Desire was what was pushing me; desire for the one thing that was being kept from me. The one thing they said I couldn't have. But why? Why couldn't I have what was plaguing my mind constantly? Why can't I touch that smooth alabaster skin or tangle my fingers in her golden hair. Why can't I have those creamy legs walk up to me so I could wrap my arms around the little bit of warmth that seems to soothe me in this cold, cold world…simple, because they say she's my enemy and that I'm a villain. They say I'm not supposed to have these feelings because I'm supposed to be evil and my only job is to annihilate all hope so wickedness could fester. It's because they say I'm unstable; a monster, a devil even…that should never have a chance to bask in the presence of angel such as her

Well, you know what? I did. And do you know what happened after that? This. This is the result of me tempting fate. Me, trapped in this pod; trapped in her hold…forever thinking of her lips

Oh those lips. Those lips…the source of this madness that rages within of me; coursing through my veins, making me want to get lose myself in her. It's those lips that once spelled my demise and now are the key to my insanity

**~Flashback~**

_It happened back in our senior year in high school around the end of November. It was the last football game of the season for Townsville High School and they were playing against their rival team. And while Butch was on the field; plowing through anyone that was in his way, Brick was in the bleachers with Blossom playing the NFL theme song with the rest of the marching band while Buttercup was also in the stands cheering for her team to stop sucking (but that's not important)_

_While that was going on, I sat towards the end of the bleachers; paying no attention to the game whatsoever and just focused my attention on the cheerleaders; specifically a particular blonde on top of the human pyramid. For two hours, I stared at her; having jealousy consume me_

_I looked at her eyes that mimicked the sky on a sunshine day; full of passion yet calm and serene. At times I wish I could get lost in that gaze and feel the serenity that was foreign to me_

_Next, I looked at the little bit of chest that was revealed in her cheerleading uniform; noticing every droplet of sweat she produced. It made me imagine other ways I could make her sweat and have her alabaster skin glisten in my sight_

_Then I watched her creamy legs as she showed off her flexibility by raising one over her head. I thought of how talented her legs were and the many things they could (hn, more like the many things I could do with them)_

_As I was fantasizing what I would do to my soon to be prey, I felt a tap on my shoulder which came from Brick. That's when I noticed that the fans were leaving. The game was over_

_ "__I'm going to go and put my snare away so wait by the car alright" After Brick left me with my orders, I watched as Blossom and Brick marched off with the band back to the school. Buttercup was helping the band parents carry supplies back to the school and Butch was going off to locker room with the rest of the team. And I, well, I stepped behind the bleachers and stared at my target as she was conversing with the rest of the cheerleaders. As they were about to head back to the school to change, she happened to look at my direction and spotted me _

_Once her friends walked to the school, she turned around and walked in my direction and said_

_ "__Hey Boomie, is that you?" I couldn't find the words to answer her "It's a surprise to see you here. Have you come to see your brother?" I looked at the ground and had my hair cover my eyes because I felt myself losing it the more I looked at her "Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad you came, but...there is something I have to tell you" I saw her feet shuffle a bit and her hands cupped themselves as she stood there growing more nervous. And she should be. You would think with all of the rumors about me roaming around, she wouldn't be caught ten feet of me and yet I find her draw to me which was all according his plan…and mine "Since September, my sisters have noticed how close you and your brothers have been trying to get to us and they are starting to think that you're up to something and because my sisters feel like you three are still a threat they…they want me to stop hanging out with you" _

_When she said that, it hit me like a ton of bricks or like a ton of Butch's punching me in the faces. Even though we were only supposed to just get information from and about them, I didn't want to lose this. I didn't want to lose her. Even if this relationship (or more like friendship) was suppose to be a sham to benefit my father in the end, I couldn't help but feel bittersweet for the inevitable. Of course, it would end like this. I couldn't 'really' have her. After all, they said so _

_"__Ok then" was all I could muster to say before walking away but instantly I felt my arm being grabbed by her gentle yet strong grip_

_"__Boomer wait" Just her saying those two words had my brain go into a tizzy. Why was she doing this? Why was she preventing what fate had already decided? And why were her hands so warm in this freezing weather?_

_That's when I thought of something I should have questioned a long time ago…Why can't I?_

_With the answer only being because of 'them' and what 'they said', I stopped in my tracks so I could ask her a question that mattered to me and not to them_

_"__Do you want me to stay?"_

_"__Yes" She sounded so distressed and so…desperate, it made me wonder how she could be so naïve. How could she look at me and say she wanted me after the bad history we had together when we were kids? How could she be so blind to this monster in front of her and see someone worth trusting? How could she care about her adversary?_

_"__If you don't see me as your enemy, what do you see me as?" I found myself saying out loud_

_After that, she walked in front of me and surprised me with an act that I still remember to this day…and yearn to do again. She kissed me_

_Her lips weren't hard and demanding yet you could feel the passion that was flowing through her veins; passion that was now flowing through me. I slowly started to feel the world slip away and there was nothing left but this heavenly creature that was now in my arms and our raging emotions that we had for each other; engulfing us in a sea of ecstasy that I didn't give a fuck if I drown in. And as I got lost in the sensation I was feeling, never once did HIM's plan come to my mind because for the first time in my life, I didn't care. I didn't care about what he was going to say. I didn't care what other people thought. All I wanted was to keep this feeling, this rush flowing in me because for some reason, I felt like I was getting stronger as my mind got cloudier. My adrenaline began to race as my thoughts got darker; thinking only that I wanted more_

_However, before I could enjoy tasting my prey any farther, I felt a sharp pain hit my head and the next thing I knew, I was shoved into the backseat of my brother's car_

_ "__Sorry, but this is for your own good" Brick said to me while Butch was driving. This got me irritated because the one moment I felt something was right in my life, my brothers had to go and ruin it_

_ "__How would you know what was good for me? As if you gave a shit" I said as I attempted to open the door of the car, but Butch had already locked it_

_"__Would you just calm down, and think for once" Brick said almost about to lose his cool "If we didn't stop you, you would have made the biggest mistake of your life"_

_"__Hn, the only mistake that was made was you two putting me in Butch's favorite car" I began to bang on the car door and it gave way in seconds_

_"__Son of a bitch" Butch said in shock which quickly turned to anger as he flew out of his now damaged car and sideswiped me into the street "Do you know what I had to do to get this car?"_

_"__Guys, stop. You're going to draw attention and-" Butch interrupted Brick while he straddled me on the ground and started to deliver punches to my face_

_"__Shut up! I think that little 'Bummer' here needs to learn a thing or two about respecting other people's property" I could see the anger in Butch's eyes and to many that meant death or at least a trip to the hospital, but for some reason I wasn't afraid. I was pissed off. No, I was more than pissed off. I was livid. Not only was he trying to hurt me but he was stopping me from getting what I wanted…_

_After having the thought of being denied of something I desired (again), I had an epiphany…they all were trying to stifle me. My brothers, my family, everyone was a hindrance and apparently I was getting tired of being 'hindered'_

_The next thing I knew, I had Butch's fist in my hand. He then tried to hit me with his other hand but I caught that too. After that, I laserbeamed him which sent him flying a couple of yards. Once he was off of me, I stood up and wiped the black blood that dripped from my lips. Then I locked eyes on the pathetic piece of shit on the ground and started to walk towards him, but Brick grabbed my arm in an attempt to stop me. However, before he could try and talk me out of what I was about to do, I shook his arm off. But when I turned back to where I thought Butch was, he wasn't there_

_That's when I felt him kick me in the back of my head but to his surprise, I grabbed his leg before he could put it down. Before he could lift his other leg to counter, I gripped his leg tighter until I heard his ankle start to break_

_"__Guys, would you stop this already. He's soon going to find out any-" Before he could finish, I grabbed hold of his throat with my free hand to cease his chatter. I could see that he was struggling to breathe but I didn't give a shit. All I cared about was getting rid of what was holding me back and at this point, it was the ones at the end of my unforgiving hands_

_However, I never got to finish what I started because at that moment, a red mist whisked us away and we were soon back home being confronted by our father. He didn't refrain from showing us how disappointed he was in us; especially me for almost ruining things like I always do. I was called 'insolent' and 'hopeless' while being bashed across the room. And I was told, like the many times before, that I was a disgrace to what was evil_

_As far as I was concerned, his words didn't have an effect on me. I have been told how pathetic I was so many times, it was almost considered normal now. But the fact that he was beating me for getting too involved with her was fueling my urge to end him. But before I had the chance to act on my urges, he blew some dust in my face which made me fall to the floor and pass out_

**~End Flashback~**

After that, my next waking moment was in this pod which was never to be open until I was stabilized once again. But that moment never came. In one year, my dad [1] still wasn't able to fix the reason why I was like this. He couldn't fix me so I could be what they wanted me to be…so I have been stuck here. Which I feel no ill feelings about, no. As a matter of fact, I'm glad I'm not what they want me to be. I'm glad that I'm stuck here because I see that after three hundred and sixty-five days of doing nothing but being left to my thoughts, one thing has been keeping me going and that's my drive and if I lose that, I'll be proving them right

So while I lay in this pod, looking at my reflection; I rest. Patiently waiting, patiently planning and constantly having my thoughts on bloodshed because when that day arrives there will be no one to stop the wrath that is soon to come. And when the smoke clears, all of what they said, all of the labels and their influences will have no means because in the end, 'they' will be gone

And it'll happen soon, very soon because destruction will come…it's only a matter of time

Tick...Tick...Tick...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Funny, when I usually read PPG stories, I either see Butch being obsessive/insane, Brick, or all three of them at the same time. But its not that often that you see just Boomer being crazy for Bubbles. So I thought I would just remedy that **

**Blue: Ah, there you are! What's the big idea leaving me back at the other realm like that? **

**Scarlet: Damn it. Here we go again**

**Blue: [Sigh] Remembering the things you've done to the characters of our RS story, it makes me worried what chaos you've got in store for the PPG cast**

**Scarlet: Ah, don't get your panties in a knot. They'll be fine…Though I can't guarantee you'll like the condition they'll end up in **

**Blue: What**

**…**

**[1] From reading ****A Love Worth Protecting**** by ButchHeartButtercup (which is an awesome PPG Fanfic that you should read, by the way), I liked how HIM was referred to as the RRBs 'Father' and Mojo Jojo was referred to as their 'Dad' so I'm thinking I'm going to adopt that terminology for this story too. So don't get them confused if I don't state names**

**P.S. Reviews/Comments are appreciated (good or either wise) and are essential for my existence **

_This chapter was inspired (brought to you) by: Ring Ding Dong by SHINee, Just Like You by Three Days Grace,_ and_ Miss Blue by Vincent_


	2. Ch 2: Release

**_A/N: THE CHANCES OF ME BEING THE OWNER OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS IS THE SAME CHANCE OF THEM HAVING FINGERS (NOT INCLUDING THE PPG Z VERSION AND MY STORY)_**

_**P.S. Good Evening Dearies. I see that you have some curiosity dwelling inside you. Eager to know what happens next? Well, like they always say 'Curiosity killed the cat' or in this case someone else…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Captive<strong>

_Chapter 2:_

Release

**Two Days Later…**

I, Mojo Jojo, hate being like this. This being the situation I am in which is me being so frail to the point that I can't even move out of my own bed. Stupid humans. Curse them for having longer life spans

You would think that I, Mojo Jojo evil genius, would have planned ahead and invented a way to prolong my rapid aging that is natural for primates such as myself. But no. For what has seemed like forever now; or to be exact eleven months, three weeks, and four days, I've been spending all of my time trying to create a serum that would counteract the antiserum that flows through my youngest son's veins; that being Boomer

Oh how it would pleasure me to just blast the cause of this conundrum in the face which would be that poor excuse for a parent HIM. After all, it was he and not me that chose to use magic and not science to cure the boys of their sensitivity to cooties…I should have known not to trust a demon to know anything about the boys' chemical nature. After all, I'm their true creator; their true parent. All he cared about was using them as tools and making them more evil with no vulnerability to anything, which also was my motive as well, but that's not the point. The point is, HIM was willing to take the risk of giving Boomer a double dosage just because his body didn't react to the antiserum as quickly as his brothers did which shows how rash he really is and how unsuitable he is in raising evil children. So now that he sees the failure in his so-called foolproof plan, I Mojo Jojo super evil genius, is left holding the bag on trying to fix his mistake, his miscalculation, his error, which is now my burden to carry

But how can I Mojo Jojo, call myself an evil genius if it is taking me this long to figure out how to cure my own son, Boomer, of his illness of which I did not cause. For months, I've exhausted my brain as well as my body always testing and constantly conducting experiments that only bring back negative results. How could I, Mojo Jojo, not be able to figure out what is wrong with my boy? After all, I Mojo Jojo have a mind that could make Hawkings green with envy and Einstein hide his moppy head in shame. I have more knowledge crammed into my chemical X-infused brain that goes beyond anyone's understanding and yet I'm having trouble doing something so inconceivable, something so unlike me that others may find this ironic. I, Mojo Jojo, am burdened with the task of making my son Boomer less evil

I know, it sounds so ludicrous and completely absurd but if I don't, we'll be faced with a being so powerful and so deranged that not even HIM will be able to stop him. And to top it all off, he has a mind that is so unpredictable and so unstable, one simple thing could set him off and turn him into a merciless creature with no morals and only a thirsty for destruction and bloodshed. You would think that this is all that I, Mojo Jojo and HIM ever wanted in a son; to have a chance to rule the world and have people graveling at our feet but who wants that when it leads to you having a weapon you can't control and could possibly destroy you in the process

And besides, I kind of miss the old Boomer because unlike the others, he somewhat cared about this old bag of bone which is me. While Brick and Butch would flock to their "Father", just because he wasn't some old monkey and was a demon with power, I've always found Boomer walking into my study when HIM wouldn't accept him. Even though he would just speak in short sentences and ask questions mainly to himself while I was around, those moments when he would speak his mind in my presence made me feel more like his dad and not some overgrown pet walking around my own house. He actually made me feel needed in someway…which is why I, Mojo Jojo, am here, in my bed with a laptop placed in front of me; seeking help from the only person I know that could possibly solve what I couldn't answer myself and to possible help me get my son back

"Ahek! Ahek-hek-hek-hek! [1]" I found my throat getting scratchy and it was getting hard for me to breathe again

"Oh, are you alright?" That was the nurse that I hired from the zoo. Since my old age has finally caught up with me, I had to take the initiative to hire someone to take care of me because it wasn't like the rest my family cared whether this primate such as myself would died the next morning. If anything, I bet that HIM couldn't wait until I kicked the bucket so he could have the world and the boys all to himself

"I'm fine woman"

"Mojo, I really think that you should rest. You've been up all night. You're exhausting yourself"

"I said, I'm fine!" The middle aged blond looked like she was going to cry again because I yelled at her but what did she expect when she was pestering me. Couldn't she see I was busy?

"I was only trying-"

"Look, if you want to help, go in my lab which is the only lab in this house, look to the right and not your left, open the bottom drawer in the fifth filing cabinet and get a file that says M.A.X. on the tab"

"Ok" she said as she put a glass of water with two pills on my nightstand "But make sure you take your medicine at least" After that, she left my room; giving me a moments peace

**Nurse POV:**

'I don't know why he treats me like that. I was only looking out for his welfare; after all, that's what puts food on my table. Man, I know he's evil and all but he doesn't have to act so mean all of the time'

As I went into his lab two doors down, I looked for the filing cabinet he told me about but I couldn't locate a single filing cabinet on the right side of the room. Sure there were six on the left side of the room but none on the right. Just a long table with a computer, some mini shelves and a whole lot of files that were scattered everywhere

"Hm, I guessing the file has to be on the table then" I said to myself as I looked through the papers

One by one, I looked through them and all of them were either blueprints to a destructive machine or were random crossword or Sudoku puzzles that you found in the daily newspaper. I was starting to get frustrated over finding the file that I didn't notice that I was overloading my arms with too much stuff until most of the papers fell on the floor

"Darn it" I said disappointed in myself

So I took a deep breath and started to clean up my mess, but as I was picking up the documents off of the floor, I couldn't help but see something odd. It was a red button hidden under the table with wires covering it. This cause a war to form in my mind because I knew that I had one job to do which was to get a certain file and go right back to attending my patient. However, my eyes couldn't help but be filled with curiosity as my mind began to fill with the possibilities of what this shiny button could do. I found my hands began to shake as I tried my hardest to not get sucked into my natural impulse until I suddenly heard a door open next to me

After I surveyed the situation, I cursed myself because I realized that a secret passage was opened because I subconsciously pushed something I knew I shouldn't have

"Oh man, oh man, oh man. What am I going to do? I'm sure to get in trouble now. Well, maybe if I find the document, I could just give it to him and pretend like I didn't do anything"

_'__Or you could look and see what's down there' _

"No no no" I said to my conscious "That wouldn't be right. That would be invading someone privacy and also a violation of my contract"

_'__Oh come on, one pick wouldn't hurt. No one will ever know'_

"No besides, I've left Mojo's side for much too long and-"

_'Aw,__ it wouldn't take long. Besides, aren't you just a little bit curious on what's inside?'_

I felt my throat get dry as I stared at the passageway that gave no clue as to the mysteries that were hid beyond this dark stairway. Even though I wanted to do the right thing, I couldn't help but feel my will-power slip away as my legs slowly made its way down the creaky stairs

I was beginning to think that these stairs ran forever until I came across a door with a dim light emitting from underneath it. I slowly opened it until it was wide enough to peek through and I saw many tubes, wires, and these huge computers on the walls. At first, I thought that was normal, considering that I'm treating a monkey that owns his own laboratory, but when I opened the door all of the way, what beheld me made my heart stop. After all, I wasn't expecting to see a human male encapsulated in some…thing

At this point, my curiosity was peaking at a hundred percent as my mind began to conjure up reasons as to why this man was in this thing. Was he someone important that was kept in hyper-sleep until they found a cure for his disease [2]? Was this a containment cell for an evil criminal? Was he a clone that was being generated? Or maybe he was guinea pig for a lab experiment?

As my mind went wild on the possible explanations as to why this person was being held in a pod like this, I didn't notice how close I got to him until I saw him twitch when my hand touched the glass he was behind. Before I could ask myself why he twitched, I saw steam seam out of the capsule that he was in

"OMG, what's happening?" My question was soon answered when I saw one of my hands on the glass and the other another on a button that was on the capsule "Dang it"

I backed away from the capsule as it began to unlock itself and soon, I was face to face with a naked blonde man with scars on his chest. He first reached one arm out of the pod, then another one to pull himself from the wires he was connected to. After that, he pulled out one leg to step on the floor and immediately fell. As scared as I was, my first instinct was to help this poor soul because upon further inspection, I saw that he was malnourished with skin as pale as a corpse

"Are you alright?" I lifted his head up and was greeted with his icy blue eyes. They looked confused like they were searching for something or someone. After giving a look like he was dissatisfied, he sat up and said

"You're not her…but you'll do" Then without warning, he pulled my forearm and I was inches away from his face "Give me your strength" With that he captured my lips while holding me in place. Sure at first I was surprised because I never thought that I was going to be kissed by some random stranger today but my state of bewilderment soon turned to fear when I felt that something was not right. I quickly started to get weaker and I felt like not enough air was getting into my lungs. That's when I started to attempt to push him off and scratch his chest but it was no use. I was trapped in his iron grip as he held my head in place until I began to feel myself slipping…slipping…slipping

**Boomer POV:**

Once my prey was drain, I felt her go limp in my arms so I let her lifeless body drop to the floor. After that, I felt a warmness in my chest that was followed by a sound I found foreign to my ears. As much as this puzzled me, I couldn't erase the smile on my face because for once I was laughing because at last I was free. I was free to from this pod, free from bondage, and free to distribute some much need retribution

At this point, I found myself caressing the cheek of the corpse that laid there on the floor and I said to her

"You could never compare to the one I desire most but for what is worth, your sacrifice wasn't in vain…rest in peace little one"

With that, I left her on the floor and proceeded with the next phase of my plan

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It looks like the kraken has been released and it is back with a vengeance**

**Blue: But don't you feel bad for that poor woman?**

**Scarlet: Why should I have sympathy for her? She's no different than the others that make stupid decisions in horror movies. Just think about it. Why would she go through a secret passageway that you have no idea what lies at the other end? Why wouldn't you look at the filing cabinets on the left side of the room if there weren't only on the right? Why would you take care of a monkey that is known as being one of the baddest super villains in Townsville? See all of this stupidity you want me to sympathize with?**

**Blue: I still say that it was sad that she died**

**Scarlet: [Groan]**

**…**

**[1] This was my attempt to write how a cough sounds like. If you know something better, tell me**

**[2] I don't know why I thought of Captain America and Walt Disney when I wrote that**

**P.S. This is the time that I say thank you to the people that reviewed (McLazy, Rainy and Guests) and Favorited my story. Hope this chapter has peaked your curiosity on what's to come in the next chapter**

_This chapter has been inspired (brought to you) by: I'm Alive by_ Disturbed and _Invincible__ by Skillet_


	3. Ch 3: And So It Begins

**_A/N: THE CHANCES OF ME BEING THE CREATOR OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS IS THE SAME AS SEEING MS. BELLUM'S EYE COLOR_**

_**P.S. Good Evening Dearies. It looks like Boomer has been released from his pod and is free to start on his dastardly plans. You're probably wondering what is being concocted in that wicked brain of his? Well, wait no longer. The answer to that is right below**_

* * *

><p><strong>Captive<strong>

_Chapter 3:_

And So It Begins

It was mostly quiet in the city of Townsville because it was around two o'clock in the morning and all of its inhabitants were asleep so they could be well rested for the day ahead…well almost everyone

"[sigh] Finally finished" Mojo said while carefully stretching in his bed as he let out a big yawn "Now that I, Mojo Jojo, have finished typing the message and sent it through an email, I could finally rest while I wait for him to respond. Which shouldn't be long since mail sent by the computer is faster than the tradition way of mailing it and relying on the postal service to deliver it. Besides, I don't feel like getting out of this bed and putting it in that blasted mailbox at the bottom of this volcano which I'm still surprised hasn't erupted yet…Hm, speaking of bed…" Mojo was suddenly reminded of the pills he needed to take before he went to sleep. But before he ingested them, he happened to notice something peculiar "Hey, I strictly remember my pills being blue, not red. And I have reason to not doubt my memory because even in my old age, I still am able to recall many things and nothing is able to slip my mind so I am correct to say I 'strictly remember' the color of my pills" Mojo then leaned to his nightstand to check if the right medication was in one of the drawers but he found that they weren't there "Nurse! Nurse!" Mojo didn't get a response which irritated him "Where is that blasted woman? It doesn't take a million years to walk to my lab, find my filing cabinet, open the drawer, grab the file, close the drawer, walk a few feet, and bring it back to this room where I am standing in" He waited a few second; giving her the benefit of the doubt but she didn't enter so he forced himself out of his bed and grabbed his walker that was located near his nightstand "Stupid female. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself"

Once Mojo situated himself in his walker, he slowly made his way to his lab; only to discover that there was nobody there. Mojo looked around to see if there were any clues as to where his nurse was but found nothing (_because a certain someone shut the door to the doorway downstairs_)

'She couldn't have gotten lost. Even though to the average person these doors would look the same and would appear confusing, she still has no excuse because she has been here for six months. [Groan] She should be handing me the document right now, not wandering like some buffoon' He then grabs the bridge of his nose to relieve his stress and thinks 'So if she isn't in this room, which is the location of where I told her to be, where could she be?' That's when Mojo heard a strange noise coming from upstairs 'Don't tell me that she thought that the lab was upstairs? [Groan] Stupid Human'

Meanwhile, upstairs in Mojo's study (which had been converted to HIM's room [1]), HIM was sound asleep; unaware of the unexpected visitor lurking there

**~HIM'S DREAM~**

_In the city of Townsville, it was a beautiful day like always. And why wouldn't it be? After all, the sky was red, there were barely any signs of life and there was smug as far as the eye could see. So as you could picture it, it was a perfect day; especially since we were just blessed with our overlord's presence when he visited out meager town just a few hours ago to make his biannual rounds of collecting human sacrifices. So now, our wondrous, glorious and most glamorous leader HIM is making his way home while riding a luxurious, tall coach with two other men_

_ "__Oh that was a fabulous introduction, Mr. Narrator" HIM said sounding pleased_

_ "__T-thank y-you, Your Wickedness" the narrator said from somewhere unknown; stuttering in fearing as he spoke_

_ "__But-" You could hear the terror rising in the narrator's throat as one loud gulp escaped his windpipe "Like the others, you've forgotten about me being powerful and sexy__" As HIM continued to rant, his voice started sounding like a man/demon as his anger began to increase "Don't you how many hours I spend working out and dieting to get these luscious legs and thin figure!"_

_ "__Well, I don't think that it's your charm and good looks that he fails to see" Said one of the men on the coach "After all, who could possibly take one look at you and not be filled with lust and desire"_

_ "__Yeah" said the other man having a rougher tone to his voice "I think what slipped his mind was how awesomely powerful you are"_

_ "__Hm, I think you're right" HIM agreed and soon formed a huge smile on his face_

_"__No, no, no. I-I" the narrator was petrified at this point and could taste his evident doom_

_ "__Why don't I 'remind' this lowlife just how powerful I really am" When he said that, HIM closed his eyes for a brief moment and said "Goo-Goo Gotchu [2]" After that, a thin pink beam shot out of his mouth and hit your computer screen/phone; thus obliterating the narrator until he was nothing but ashes_

_Once that was done, HIM crossed his legs, making himself comfortable, and let out a sigh "I lose a lot more narrators that way…oh well, onward and upward" HIM then took out a whip and struck the people carrying his coach; that being Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Mojo Jojo. They were dressed in tattered clothes (except Mojo, he was naked) and had scars and fresh gashed all over their body; especially Buttercup and Bubbles. Since Buttercup was very stubborn and had strong will-power and zeal, HIM took pleasure in breaking her spirit as well as her physical being. As for Bubbles, he just didn't like her because of her sweet nature and the fact that she (in HIM's mindset) was the cause for his mighty trio becoming a duo. She was the source of Boomer's madness and she was the reason why Boomer was in hyper-sleep_

_"__Come on, put your backs into it!" HIM whipped them again as he ordered them to go faster "You're going to make miss my favorite program" HIM started to laugh hysterically as he kept cracking his whip until he was satisfied with the groans of pain and misery he heard below "[Sigh] You know wait? You boys have made me so pleased" HIM said to the men in the coach. He then turned until a red puff of smoke, reappeared between the two men and put both of his arms around each of their shoulders. Following that, he turned to the guy on his left and said_

_"__Butch, you're such a power house that you make me envious on how prominent your strength shows on your body" HIM squeezed Butch's biceps and his muscles proved to be as hard as stone "And your mind is so demented and so violent that 'cruel' would be an understatement in describing how evil you've become" HIM then turned to his right and gave attention to his eldest son "And Brick, you are such a prodigy when it comes to being an evil mastermind that it breaks my heart how much you've grown so fast. I swear, you're becoming more and more like me every day" HIM then pulled his sons closer into an embrace and told them "And together with your brains and your brawn, you've caused so much havoc and chaos that you made me proud to call you my sons"_

_ "__We are glad to know that we've made you proud, Father" Brick said while putting his head on HIM's shoulder_

_"__Because that's all we want…is to make you proud" Butch added_

_At that moment, HIM found himself already at his house so he opened the front door to let himself in, but was surprised to see steps leading downstairs instead of to his living room. And to make things more scary, the door had shut behind him and he was left alone in a dark passageway that had no illumination except for this bright beam of light that was coming from under the door at the bottom of the stairs_

_Despite the apparent danger, he walked to the door and opened it to find that he was in the room that Boomer was being held in. HIM saw that Boomer was still in his pod and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary so he thought it would be best to go back upstairs. However, he was soon amazed to discover that the door leading upstairs had now disappeared _

_"__We only exist to make you proud" HIM suddenly heard a voice that he vaguely recognized _

_"__What was that?" HIM looked around for anyone that could be the owner of this voice he was hearing but saw nothing but blank computer screens and dusty lab equipment…and also the unconscious Boomer in the middle of the room in his pod _

_"__For your approval, your acceptance was the purpose of our resurrection, thus our reason for living" While the voice spoke, the computers started to go haywire and the monitors showed nothing but static and snow "But what do you want from us? What will make you proud of me?" The voice started to sound computerized as the screens barely showed the person who was talking "Evil, yes. I understand it now. I need to become evil. I need to become stronger. I need to consume the source of hate and chaos…"_

_HIM happened to look back at the pod and saw that Boomer was no longer inside. This made him pissed; the thought of his deranged son being let loose before his was 'fixed' again. He was such a handful in the past that HIM just considered him a failure because of his lack of malice and his ability to not be able to do anything right. Plus, he could be so dimwitted sometimes that HIM had grown a mark on his forehead for the amount of times he face-palmed himself over Boomer's stupidity. To him, Boomer was nothing but dead weight that was only stifling the true potential of his other sons' success thus was seen upon as being trash. And to tell you the truth, if it wasn't for Mojo protecting him by saying that he could fix him, Boomer would have been treated as such and would had been disposed of _

_"…what I need is__ you" HIM was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that after the voice said that, the wires from the pod had wrapped around him and started to pull him toward the pod. HIM only managed to get one claw free and attempted to stop the wires from pulling him by using his claw to cut them but it didn't work. Neither did shooting lasers or using any form of magic because for some reason, he couldn't access any of his powers. So his only option was to dig his claw into the floor_

_So despite his offers, HIM was strapped into the pod and the glass closed; thus sealing him inside. Even though HIM tried with all of his might to open the pod, the glass wouldn't break. As a result, this made HIM get very nervous and scared for himself. And it showed with how much steam was fogging up the glass due to his heavy exhalations. Because of this, HIM didn't see that Boomer was right next him, beside the pod, until he pressed his face onto the glass and said_

_"__Give me your strength"_

**~End Dream Segment~**

HIM woke up sweating like a pig but soon felt thankful when it registered in his mind that it was all just a dream. So HIM let out a sigh and went to turn on his lamp that was located on his nightstand. However, with that simple act, he found two things odd. One, he barely had the strength to lift his arms or move anything for that matter. And two, he felt something restraining his wrists, ankles, and neck

Once he realized this, he heard a maniacal laugh emanating from the far right corner of the room. It was so menacing that it even had HIM, the root of all evil, scared stiff

"Hm, I see that you're awake" When the lights switched on, HIM was furious when he saw Boomer leaning on the walls on the opposite side of the room. His arms were crossed and his eyes were covered by his dirty blond hair so the only thing that showed any expression on Boomer's face was a smirk that spelled 'defiance' "Couldn't have you sleeping when I wanted to see you for so long"

"Boomer, what is the meaning of this?" HIM yelled

"Oh the chains? They're just a precaution-"

"Precaution?" HIM interrupted "You think that mere chains could hold me? You are even more foolish than I thought" HIM immediately tried to grow in size but to his surprise, he stayed the same. He then tried to simply break them by putting all of his strength into his one arm but he soon came to realize that he didn't have any "What? What's going on? I demand you explain yourself" Boomer put his hand on his chin like he was contemplating whether he should, then he told HIM

"Nah, you're pretty smart. You figure it out"

**[YOU MAY WANT TO TURN AWAY NOW IF YOU ARE A PERSON WITH A WEAK STOMACH]**

With that said, Boomer extended his right hand and a sword appeared in it. After that, he slowly walked toward his victim and began slashing HIM's torso. Normally, he wouldn't be susceptible to weapons like swords or guns so the fact that this was slicing his skin and it actually hurt, worried him

'How could this be? This is impossible. How could I be subjected to this and not be able to fight back or regenerate my scars? How could he be stronger?' As HIM's thoughts rushed through his mind, a phrase in his dream flashed into his memory

_"__Give me your strength"_

"Do you mean to tell me that you- ahhh!" HIM tried to speak through the pain but it was becoming unbearable until Boomer did something unthinkable

Boomer took his left hand and cupped HIM's face as if to show sympathy

"All you wanted was for us to be evil and that's exactly what I'm doing. Aren't you proud of me?"

"No! How could you even think that doing this would make me pleased with you?" HIM hissed. That's when Boomer's thumb found its way to HIM right eyes and effortlessly gouged it out. Of course HIM screamed in pain at this as blood ran from his now damaged eye, but he didn't receive any compassion from Boomer, no. Instead he heard Boomer chuckling at his expense

"Good, because only in your dreams would I ever want to please you" Boomer said as he spread the fingers in his right hand and shot an energy beam at his nether regions; slowly moving up like he was attempting to cut him in half (it didn't, it just singe him a lot)

"Why wouldn't you want to? I've brought you back to this world. It's because of me that you have life. So you owe me, not the other way around" HIM said to him weakly

"Hn, funny how you say that. It may be true that you have resurrected me and brought me back to life but you never saw me as your son. I was only a weapon to you; a tool that never worked to your liking. In your eyes, I was a failure; a waste of living space. You never saw me as a force to be reckoned with, you never saw me as being competent enough of doing anything evil, you never really saw 'me'" Boomer had stopped the beam at his neck and held HIM's head with his right hand "Which is making me think that your eyes must be defective" Once he said that, HIM's vision was taken from him as Boomer gouged out his other eye

**[OK, YOU COULD LOOK NOW]**

Despite the pain HIM was enduring, he didn't feel broken. Instead, this fueled his burning hatred towards Boomer as he retorted

"You won't get away with this. When I get out of this, I'm going to make you wish you've never been born" This only received a cackle thrown back at his face

"You really think that you could still make it out of here alive? Ha, don't make me laugh. You are nothing but a feeble spirit now that I've stolen all of your powers, and when I'm done with you, you'll be nothing more but a memory with no hope in escaping this prison I've made just for you"

"Prison?"

"Yes, you see these chains…oops I'm sorry" Boomer laughed at his pun "These chains are specially designed by me. They will never open unless I free you, and they will restrain you and repel anyone else from coming near you. In other words, it's over. You're finished; forever doomed to be bound for the rest of your existence" Boomer was about to walk away until he heard HIM say under his breath

"So this is what this is? Just you crying over how badly I treated you, how pathetic" When HIM said that, Boomer put his right hand over HIM's mouth

**[CLOSE YOUR EYES AGAIN]**

"Hn, you talk too much" HIM could feel Boomer's hand heating up "That's a habit that I think should be remedied, don't you think?" Boomer then shot an energy beam into his mouth; disintegrating his tongue and parts of his throat. After he was done, he took two steps back and said "Even though, you're right about this being personal. After all, you among a few others have stopped me from getting what I desired. You were the one that was hindering me from getting what truly made me content…Since that is the case, I declare myself your judge and executioner...which finds you guilty and sentences you to hell"

**[OK, OPEN THEM]**

Boomer issued his final blow which was shooting an energy beam into HIM until it showed an ancient symbol on his chest. Then with one touch of Boomer's hand, HIM was sealed forever in his room, but even more so, in HIM's own mind to be tormented for all eternity

At the same time that this was happening, Mojo Jojo was watching though the keyhole and was full of astonishment, as well as fear. Boomer, his own son, had eliminated HIM; one of the most powerful beings on earth. This was incredible but at the same time terrible because now Mojo was afraid that he, himself was currently in danger. So Mojo looked in the keyhole one more time to check to see if he was still in there and was shocked to see that he was looking at his study and not HIM's room

'What? But how? Did he actually destroy the portal that was designed to link HIM's world and ours?' Mojo thought to himself 'If that's the case, that's means he's not in HIM's dimension, which means he could be anywhere, which means…"

"Hello, Mojo"

"Ahh!"

Mojo screamed when he heard a voice speak from behind him, but he was more frightened when he saw that it was Boomer squatting down so he was at his level. Mojo's immediate instinct was to run but he couldn't get two inches away from Boomer because of that fact that he had to use a walker and that he was old. But to his surprise, he found himself being cradled like an infant as Boomer carried him downstairs

"You shouldn't be up at this time of night" Boomer said in a monotone voice "It's time for you to rest" As scared as Mojo was, he didn't try to struggle because he was afraid of setting him off so he let Boomer take him to his room. After that, Boomer set him down on his bed and sat right beside him

"So you're thinking of finding the blond puff, which is Bubbles, correct?" Mojo found himself saying. Boomer didn't reply "You know how I've felt about that girl and the rest of the Utonium family. So it shouldn't be a surprise to you that I say that my hatred towards them hasn't changed in the slightest" Mojo could feel Boomer's hand on his shoulder and because of the tight grip Boomer had on him, Mojo could tell that he was getting angry. Despite that, he felt like this needed to be said "However, I will not stop you. I can't stop, even if I wanted to, but I will leave you with this warning. If you pursue her, you're going to be faced with some rough obstacles you'll have to face; including ones that involve you having to deal with your own self. But one thing that I want you to keep in mind is that you were designed for evil and she was designed for good. It is almost expected that someone is going to get hurt. As your creator, no as your dad, I don't want that to happen to you but if you feel like you could change the obvious outcome, so be it. Besides, whatever the aftereffect occurs in the end, I'll be satisfied either way"

There was a moment of silence between the two; leaving nothing but the sound of Mojo's alarm clock ticking away. Mojo could feel the tension in the air because he didn't know whether Boomer was going to spare him or was plotting to kill him until he felt the hand on his shoulder pull him closer and bring him into a hug. As much as Mojo appreciated the hug, he started to feel uncomfortable as he gradually began to feel the heavy pressure being applied to his head in particular

Mojo tried to push himself a little but Boomer responded by compressing Mojo's body farther into his chest. Noticing this, Mojo tried to tell Boomer that he was having trouble breathing, but even Mojo couldn't understand his muffled voice so he banged his fist on his back (with the little strength he had) so he could get his son's attention, but Boomer seemed to be too deep in his thoughts to even notice [3]

In Boomer's mind, he had to do this. He had to show how much he cared for this pitiful creature and this was the only way he could think of doing so…by ending his suffering. As cruel as this may seem, Boomer saw a monkey on his last leg, struggling to make it every day. He saw a future that he didn't want Mojo to live any longer so as his last loving act towards him, he was going to make sure he finally rested…in peace

Mojo tried desperately to create some distance between himself and Boomer so he could take in some air but he couldn't match the strength that Boomer had so slowly Mojo felt his consciousness starting to slip away but not before he heard Boomer whisper

"I love you, dad"

Mojo felt a pain in chest but not just because he could feel his lungs collapsing but for the slight pang he felt in his heart when he heard his son say that. Never once did his sons ever show any affection towards him or acknowledge that he was their dad unless it was some cruel insult; like when they'd called him 'Pops' when they were younger. So despite how bittersweet this was, Mojo couldn't help but feel a small bit of joy wash over him. And it showed when Boomer finally broke his embrace to see his dad dead in his arms with a smile on his face

Once he saw that his deed had been done, he placed his dad's body on the bed, put his blanket over chest and his white sheet that was under it over his head. After that, he walked out of his dad's room, shut the door behind himself, and leaned on it. As he tried to collect himself, one lone tear escaped Boomer's eyes before he quickly wiped it away, along with the last bit of remorse he had. After all, he wouldn't be needing it for where he was going

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow that was heavy, and it looks like his plan doesn't stop there either**

**Blue: But when are we going to see Bubbles? It's been like three chapters already**

**Scarlet: Damn, when since you were a Blues fan? I thought you liked the Greens the best**

**Blue: I do, but Boomer is hogging the spotlight here**

**Scarlet: Don't worry, she'll be shown soon. And so will the other two (mwah-hahaha)**

**Blue: -_- Alright, you've officially gone crazy**

**[1] In the story, since HIM and Mojo are both their parents, I figured that they'd have a debate on where the boys would live. In my opinion, I thought that it would be best if Mojo had custody of them because of one reason: Mojo's home is on earth and not in some dimension far far away (plus he's more responsible). But then I thought, there is no way that HIM would take that sitting down so to make a compromise, HIM would move into Mojo's house (somewhat). I say somewhat because I had HIM create a portal that connects his world (technically his bedroom) and the human world which is located in Mojo's study so it like he's living there but at the same time he isn't **

**[2] "Goo-Goo-Gotchu" was a phrase that HIM actually said in the episode ****_Meet the Beat-Alls._**** You could check it yourself so you know (as stupid as chant sounds) that I was not making shit up **

**[3] This scene was inspired by that moment in the movie ****_Gladiator,_**** when Commodus killed his father by smothering him; except without all of the spite**

**…**

**P.S. Hey, more people are joining this crazy train, yay ^.^ I see you (Miss Leidi, Bane, Bubblycuttie and Awesomenessdude). Glad you could make it, next stop: Summit Boulevard …(oh, and if there are any suggestions, comments, or you'd just want to yell at me for killing Mojo, please don't hesitate to get my attention) **

_This chapter has been inspired (brought to you) by: Love The Way You Hate Me by Like A Storm _and _Made Of Stone by Evanescence _


	4. Ch 4: The Reunion

**_A/N: THE AMOEBA BROTHERS HAVE A BETTER CHANCE OF COMMITING AN ACTUAL CRIME THAN ME BEING THE CREATOR OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS_**

_**P.S. It looks like Townsville is down two super villains…You'd think that would be awesome right? Wrong…You don't believe me? Well, look down below and see who his next victims are**_

* * *

><p><strong>Captive<strong>

_Chapter 4:_

The Reunion

**[Same Night]**

It is three o'clock in the city of Townsville and people are still deep in slumber; dreaming dreams and calling hogs while doing so. But like always, there is never a city where everyone is asleep...

If you take a look on the west side of the city, you'll find that this is the part of the city that most of the crimes are committed. It's not your cleanest, most safest area to be in but if you're looking for a club to party in, a store to buy some booze, or a drug dealer to slip you the newest thing to get you high on; this would be the spot to go to. But as tempting as that is, neither the street corner, the club or the liquor store was the hot spot this night, no. The place that this scene takes place in is on 13th street where one apartment building had thrown a killer party. People were getting higher than a fire escape, the music was so loud that you could feel the bass in your chest, the floor was littered with beer bottles and other unknown substances, and in the other rooms people had gotten laid like it was going to be the end of the world in a couple of hours...yep, two in a half hours ago this party was the shit. But now, things were just starting to die down due to people overdrinking, overdosing or from just plain exhaustion. However, there were still a few people that were still awake; like the potheads (I mean tenants) that were sitting on the couch in the living room

"Hey, Alex"

"What, Chris?"

"You know what? I was thinking-"

"Wow, that amazing. We need to call the press"

"Fuck you" Alex laughed at his joke while Chris crossed his arms "Anyway, I thought it would be a wicked idea if we had our next party on a bridge, yo"

"What? You crazy, man" Alex said while pushing Chris's shoulder

"Hear me out. Hear me out…Now picture this, bro. Us on the Citysville bridge, with basses hooked to our car and booze everywhere and shit"

"Boring so far" Alex said while dropping his head back, unimpressed

"I wasn't finished, damn. Where was I…oh yeah, and then to top it all off, if we have a windy night, we'll be partying to a rocking bridge"

"You mean that you're going to be jamming to rock tunes?"

"No, not that kind of rock. I mean the twisting and swaying kind of rock"

"You talking like cement or bricks?"

"Yep"

"Moving?"

"Yep"

"Bullshit"

"I shit you not"

"Ha, so you mean to tell me that if I take a brick, and put some wind to it, it'll move that shit? [1]" Alex said sounding skeptical

"Yes"

"Ha, I don't know what extra stuff Rex put in your joint but you're mind is fucked up"

"What, this is totally legit. I saw on tv"

"I still say you're fucked up"

"And you aren't?"

"Whatever, you still haven't motivated me to have a party where I have to move off this couch"

**[Ding Dong]**

The two guys on the couch were too busy talking that they didn't hear the doorbell ring. It was only when they saw someone walk past them that they noticed that someone had entered their house. However, due to how stoned they were, they didn't see the person as a threat. As a matter of fact…

"Hey, Chris. Look who it is?" Alex said

"Hn, look what the cat dragged in. It's little Bummer. Long time, no see bra" Chris said leaning forward so he could do a fist bump but the surprise guest just gave him a blank stare. This was a stare that has been thrown at them so many times that they knew by now what it meant (even if they haven't seen him in months). So they just pointed in the kitchen in a leisurely way and Boomer walked off in that direction "Hn, typical. He's always in a hurry to drive his brothers home" Chris started to light another joint "Never once stopping to chill out"

"Oh well, more for us" Alex said while blowing a puff of smoke

Meanwhile in the kitchen, like the rest of the house, was a complete mess. There were unconscious bodies on the floor (some clothed, some barely), food was everywhere, a few appliances were broken, there was vomit in the sink, and there was an unconscious Butch laying on the kitchen table. He had an empty beer bottle in one hand, his shirt was missing, his hair was disheveled, and there was what was left of a slice of pepperoni pizza on his stomach. Pretty much, it was a sorrowful sight to see but this didn't faze Boomer in the slightest. In fact, this made his job a heck of a lot easier. So without a second thought, he used his new found ability of telekinesis and had Butch's limb body levitate behind him as he walked out of the kitchen to find his other older brother

Knowing Brick all too well, he figured that he would be in one of the bedroom; which he was proven right when he used his x-ray vision and spotted Brick in bed with some chick. But to Boomer's disappointment, he also saw that he was awake and was putting on his clothes. Luckily, Boomer thought of a plan to fix this dilemma and quickly hid himself within the walls before Brick opened the door

When his brother exited the room, Brick happened to spot Butch collapsed on the floor. He let out a groan as he thought nothing of it. So he went to haul his ass up so they could leave but as soon as his fingers came in contact with Butch's arm, Butch's whole body disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Confused and stunned, Brick faltered before covering his mouth with his arm but it was too late. He breathed in the sleeping gas and immediately fell to the floor

"Hn, that was easy" Boomer said to himself

Once Boomer had Brick and Butch in his possession, he started to make his way out of the nasty house until he was stopped by Alex and Chris again

"Hey, Bummer" Chris yelled out

"What" Boomer said having detest in his tone of voice

"Cool, I've never seen you do that before" Chris was talking about how Butch and Brick were floating behind Boomer "Learn something new?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact" This is when a grin formed on Boomer's face "Would you like me to show you a demonstration?"

"Really, that would be awesome bra" Chris said feeling excited. Once Chris gave him the seal of approval, Boomer only had to look at him in order to have Chris floating like he was in space "This is totally radical, dude. You have got to try this" Chris said to Alex

"Nah man. I'm staying right here on this couch" Alex said while flicking the remains of his joint somewhere

"Come on, Alex. Stop being such a pussy" Chris taunted

"Nope, still not getting off this couch"

"Come on. What are you chicken? Bwok Bwok Bwok B-gak" Chris continued to antagonize his friend until he gave in

"Alright, alright. If it'll get you to shut up" Alex said and in an instant, he started to float too. At first, Alex was getting used to being weightless and thought that it was cool...but that was until Boomer walked out of the door; having Alex, Chris, Butch, and Brick gravitate behind him. Once he was outside, Boomer waved goodbye and Chris and Alex started to float higher and higher; pass buildings and pass rooftops. Chris, not thinking straight, thought that this was fun while Alex started to panic and scream "Alright, that's enough…okay, joke's over. You could let us down now…Damnit this is to freaking high, get me down!"

"Aw, stop being a-" Chris was silence by Alex punching him in the face

"Shut up, this is all your fault for making Bummer pissed, you fucking idiot"

As they were arguing with each other, Boomer guided his brother's bodies into his getaway car which happened to be Butch's favorite car. Since Butch left his keys in his pocket and wasn't conscious at the moment to stop Boomer from using his car, why miss the chance for a free ride? After all, Boomer was just borrowing it (wink)

"Hn, they wanted to get high and that's what I gave them. It's amazing how people are hard to satisfy" Boomer said to himself while letting out a chuckle before getting into the driver's seat of the car and driving off to his first rest stop

**...**

**[Monday Night]**

In the city of Suburburg, on the eastern border, stood a university where students could learn and train on careers ranging from business, psychology, bio-chemistry, art; you name it, they had it. It was known for having the best classes around and one of the highest tuitions rates too, but if you had a grant and/or scholarship or riches parents that could throw their money around, this was the best place to continue your studies. Yes sir, this was a pristine school that had a lot of class…except for when the sun had set…

Since the fall semester had just ended, lots of students had packed their things and went to their homes for the holidays while others were staying in their dorms. And if you were a student that stayed on-campus for the holiday, that meant that you were bond to come across a dorm room where someone was throwing a party of some sort…like the one that was being held in Washington Hall in Room 307

"Come on Blossom, you've been studying for hours" Bubbles said while shaking her keys to their dorm "You could at least spare a couple of minutes to relax and let loose"

"No I don't have a few minutes to waste time, Bubbles. I have a test tomorrow and I don't want to risk losing any information I've worked so hard in retaining by joining in their gathering of self-indulgence"

"Aw, but you say that every day, Blossom. Don't you think you deserve a break? It's Christmas Eve"

"That's because I do I have test every day. That's what happens when you take Chinese Mythology [2] during the Winter Break" Blossom heard her younger sister let out a sigh which made her feel pity for her youngest sibling. She knew that she was only trying to be nice but this was more important. She just wished that Bubbles would understand that "But I'll tell you what. When the Winter Semester is over, I'll have a couple of days before Spring Semester rolls along, so I'll be able to party with you then, ok"

"Ok"

Even though this was a hollow victory for Bubbles, she still felt bittersweet in leaving Blossom behind while she went to have fun. She was so used to doing everything with her sisters that doing stuff without them feel weird to her. Well, this year has shown nothing but separation when it comes to the ties she used to have. Ever since they graduated, Blossom and Bubbles had moved out and were roommates in one of the college dorms [3], Buttercup decided to stay in Townsville and become a police officer [4], the Professor has been receiving more opportunities to travel due his job so he is rarely at home, and the rest of the friends they grew up with…well, they either drifted apart or went their separate ways. So while Bubbles had been here in a different town; absorbing the new surroundings, she was force to adapt and make new ties; like with the guy she met in one of the Greek sororities she joined

He was in his sophomore year in college with a major in Graphic Design. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, a decent built, a chiseled chin, and a funny personality to tie it all together. Some would say he was a hunk while others would call him a dick but in Bubbles eyes, he was a perfect boyfriend. He was an outlet when she was feeling down, he was a sight for sore eyes when she was lonely, and the way the he could make her forget her troubles and worries just made her feel like he was a gift from heaven. So when she left her dorm and made her way to the party, her heart fluttered at the thought of surprising him. Since she originally told him that she wouldn't be able to make the Christmas Eve Party due to her having a class at that time, she was ecstatic when she got the news that her teacher got sick and canceled class for tonight. So she put on her best clothes which was a long tight shirt that could double as a short dress. It was baby blue, had one long sleeve and was accompanied with a black belt around her thin waist. She also had on black tights and black high-heeled boots that went just above her ankles. Along with some smokey blue makeup, pink lipstick and her long hair put up in a single ponytail with spiral curls, Bubbles thought that she was dressed to impress. So despite the butterflies in her stomach, she confidently went next door and let herself in

When she was inside, the music was blasting _I Came Here To Party_ by Basshunter, the lights were dim, there were people dancing with drinks in their hands, guys were playing beer pong in the kitchenette; in short, things were off the hook in here. Bubbles was feeling the vibe right away and was aching to start dancing but she wanted to find her boyfriend first so she squeezed her way past the dancers and began her search. However, after a few minutes of looking around, she found no trace of him so she decided to take a break and regroup in the bathroom

Once Bubbles locked the door, she sat on the toilet and figured it would be best to call him. However, she paused when she heard (with her super-sonic hearing) a conversation coming from the room next to her

"Ah, please"

"Hn?" Bubbles whispered as she pressed her ear on the wall

"Please what?"

"Eric, stop being such a tease"

"But where would the fun be if I didn't…"

"Ahhh! Please just fuck me already!" Bubbles just listened on in disbelief. There was no way that that was the same Eric that has been the light of her life. This couldn't be the same Eric that she had been dating for two months. This just couldn't be…so to confirm what couldn't be, she used her x-ray vision and it showed exactly what her brain was trying to deny

At that moment, Bubbles felt broken when she fell back down onto the toilet seat. Her world was crumbling the more she heard the bed repeatedly pound the wall and her heart was shattering along with every happy moment they had together

'Was it all a lie? Was I nothing to him? Was our love meaningless? Are was it even there to begin with?'

As grim thoughts entered her mind, she kept hearing knocks on the door, but she ignored them. She wasn't fit to go out there; not after what she just witnessed. Her feelings were already leaking from her eyes, if she went out there now she wouldn't be able to contain the pain she was feeling thus resulting in the building crashing down from her screams of sorrow. So she sat there, feeling so lonely and betrayed as she wallowed in self-pity; praying that as her misery grew that it would eventually, hopefully disappear

"Eyes as beautiful as yours shouldn't be stained with tears" Bubbles jumped when she felt a hand brush away her tears. It was cold yet tender and gentle; a feeling that she remembered from her past but never thought she would feel again

"Boomer…What are you doing here?" She wanted to say more but even that sentence came out in a terrified stutter because not only was she face to face with a person that once resembled a guy that she cared about, but now something was different about him. He had an evil aura that made her shiver. He had a stare that screamed 'danger' and made her want to run. And the more he inched towards her, she sensed herself getting weak and powerless. This caused her to be consumed with fear like she never experienced, but at the same time she was filled with bewildered because the very fear that was keeping her still was also being enforced by the attraction she had that she tried to forget

Boomer backed only inches away from her face and whispered

"You said you wanted me stay" He then cupped her cheek and gazed deeper into her eyes like he was peering into her very soul "So I'm here…to keep you…to reclaim you…and own your heart"

After saying that, Bubbles remembered seeing a red mist cloud her vision before everything turned black

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I finally mentioned the girls. Are you happy now?**

**Blue: Yes, but it's funny how Boomer saw her sad over a guy. At this point, he should know that Bubbles was eyeing someone else while he was gone. I'm surprised that he took it that well**

**Scarlet: Hm, I wouldn't say that…**

**…**

**[1] This was actually a conversation Blue had with her sister, Hitomi, one night when they were watching the show Outrageous Acts Of Science. When we saw that bridge moving like crazy, Hitomi said that exact line and the way she said it had me holler; it was so funny. So after a year since that happened, I thought why not put that in the story **

**[2] For those that don't know, yes there are colleges that have school during the Winter break (and Summer too) and those are the semesters that they try to teach you what would normally take 4-5 months in four weeks. It basically a crash course with lessons shot at you like wild fire. Is it overwhelming? Yes. Is it worth it? You decide**

**[3] In this story, Blossom and Bubbles are freshman in college. Blossom is aiming to get her teaching degree while studying linguistics so she could become a language teacher and teach children something other than their native tongue. Bubbles, on the other hand, is majoring in Fine Arts and is still trying to discover what field of art she wants to go into. Along the years, I had Blossom become a little more aloof as she gets more sucked into her school work while Bubbles is pretty much the same **

**[4] Buttercup, which I'll get more into detail in the next chapter, lives in her own apartment in the urban part of Townsville. It is closer to her job, she doesn't need to worry about curfews and how her apartment looks, plus she felt awkward sleeping in her old bedroom without her sisters being there**

**…**

**P.S. Sorry for the lateness. This is the part of the year when I'm back in school and homework is going to be showered upon me like the snow we've been having lately. So expect the chapters to be coming in later than normal. And while we're on the subject of lateness, thanks for baring with me and I hope that this chapter was worth reading. (Food is great, Sarah and MPHBC) nice of you to join the party. You're just in time for when thinks get messy**

_This chapter was inspired (brought to you) by: __Dead Bite__ by Hollywood Undead_ and _Hunt You Down__ by Saliva _


	5. Ch 5: Welcome To Hell

**_A/N: I HAVE THE SAME CHANCES OF BEING THE CREATOR OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS AS THE MAYOR DOES OF BEING CAPABLE OF DOING HIS JOB WITHOUT MS. BELLUM_**

_**P.S. Good Evening, Darlings. It looks like three people have been abducted by our clever mastermind. What does fate have in store for them now that they are detained by someone they left in the past? Well, you'll have to look at the next chapter for that. This chapter is just a filler **_

* * *

><p><strong>Captive<strong>

_Chapter 5:_

Welcome To Hell

**[Tuesday Morning-Christmas Day]**

It was five minutes before five o'clock in the university located at Suburburb, and in Washington Hall: Room 308, Blossom was still at her desk going through her textbooks and notes until finally she let out a sigh and said

"Alright, I've successfully converted all of my notes into a proper study guide. Now I could safely get some well deserved sleep before class starts"

So she closed all of her books, tidied up her work space, set out her clothes to wear, and packed her bag. After that, she sat on her bed and set her alarm but as she held her clock, a thought flashed through her mind

'Bubbles still hasn't come back yet. Well considering how much noise they were making last night, I wouldn't be surprised if she found a place to crash over there. Considering that it's still early, I could safely assume that she's still resting. [Yawn] And I should be getting some shut eye too. I only have five hours before I have to start getting ready so-'

With that, Blossom tucked herself in her bed and drifted to sleep

**~/||||||||||||||/~**

**[Be-be-be-beep, Be-be-be-beep, Be-be-be-beep]**

Blossom turned off her alarm clock and felt drowsier than she did before she went to bed. But since she was used to this sort of thing, she knew that if she took a shower and had her morning coffee, she would feel right as rain. So she dragged herself to the bathroom and commenced with her morning routine…

After she was nice and clean and had her coffee brewing, she walked back to her desk in her fluffy pink robe and got her laptop set up. Once it loaded, she got her study guide out and looked at her school website at the same time because she always wanted to make sure she was on top of any alerts or announcements the school or teachers sent them. And it just so happened that today there was one, saying:

_Hello Students,_

_I regret to inform you that class will be canceled today due to the fact that I'm in the hospital right now. I befell an unfortunate accident yesterday night where it resulted in me breaking my collarbone. So use this extra time for studying because when I get back, you'll still be having your test. Also, to not fall behind schedule, you'll also have a quiz on chapter six so read up on that too_

_P.S. Don't forget to enjoy your Christmas Holiday. I'll see you all on Thursday_

Once she finished reading the message, Blossom reclined in her chair and shut her computer off. Following that, she went back to the kitchen, poured herself some hot coffee into her favorite white mug (which had scattered pink and red hearts), put in a splash of half & half and sugar, then took a sip and let out another sigh

"Hn, looks like I have a break now" As she contemplated what she should do with her small amount of free time, she remembered something important "Break?…Bubbles" She walked over to the other side of the small apartment to check to see if Bubbles was in her room but it was still empty "[Groan] I better go get her now so I could get some studying done after this"

So she went into her own room where her clothes were laid out, got dressed, and walked to the room next door. Since the people next door didn't bother to lock their door, she walked right in and started her search for her sister. At first, she paid more attention to the aftermath of the party which disgusted her. She couldn't believe how people could do this to themselves and call this 'fun'.

'What ever happened to having a simple outing where people don't have to get drunk to have a good time or music that causes you to go deaf? What happened to holiday events where you merely give gifts and enjoy each others' company? [Sigh] And people wonder why I don't like going to parties like this'

By this time, Blossom had already been through half of the apartment and still didn't see any signs of Bubbles so she decided to flip out her cell phone and simply call Bubbles instead; figuring that she would just listen out for her ringtone. However, even with her supersonic hearing, she wasn't able to hear Bubbles's phone so of course this sprung a bit of apprehension in our pink bookworm. But what really got her nerves full of anxiety was when Bubbles's answering machine started to play

"Hello, Bubbles Utonium can't come to the phone right now. _Because she is a little tied up at the moment-_"

"What?" Blossom was shocked to hear someone else's voice in the recording

"-But if you leave a message after the beep with your name and number, _then maybe I'll tell you where she might be_"

**[Beep]**

Blossom knew that the other voice in Bubbles's answering machine was probably still there so she didn't waver in figuring out what happened to her little sister

"Hello? Hello! Answer me, I know you're still there"

"Hn, Blossom. It's been awhile" the voice finally said

"Who is this?" Blossom said in a stern voice

"I am the mouse"

"What?"

_"__I am the mouse and you are the cat. Care to play a little game? _

_All you have to do is win this deadly chase unscathed._

_But take heed dear cat, for the tables have turned. The rules have now been changed. _

_For in this game of hide and seek, death has been arranged. _

_So hurry dear cat, it's time to save the day. You don't have long to find her. _

_You've got until midnight to catch the mouse before your cheese is devoured"_

After the voice finished the riddle, Blossom was left with a dial tone and a whole bunch of questions. So she immediately tried to call back but she got nothing but an answering machine again; with Bubbles's old recording this time

"[Groan] What am I going to do? One minute I'm about to do school work and the next I'm faced with the task of rescuing my sister from some lunatic…Ok Blossom, calm down and breathe" Blossom sit on the windowsill and tried to get herself together

'Now the way things look, I have about thirteen hours to find her. All I know is that I have to find him to find Bubbles but the question is how?' she thought

After Blossom pondered for a bit, an idea sparked in her head. So she quickly pulled out her cell phone and looked in one of her apps she downloaded. Since they were on the same phone plan, this app allowed her to track Bubbles's phone and vise versa so after waiting a few seconds, it pinpointed the phone's location

'Bingo, they are on 67 23th St. but where?' she zoomed out of the map and saw that they were in Townsville 'It looks like I'll be taking an early trip back home this semester. But considering the circumstances, it would be foolish to go now; alone anyway. So since I don't know exactly what I'm up against, it would be wise to come prepared. Looks like I'm going to have to pay someone a little visit'

**~/||||||||||||||/~**

**[Different POV: Noon in Townsville]**

Meanwhile, things were going just fine in the city of Townsville. As a matter of fact, most of its citizens would say that it has improved greatly over the years; especially since they had to deal with the legendary crime fighting trio breaking up six months ago. You would think that the whole city would be left to ruin, but luckily one of the members chose to stay behind and help keep Townsville protected against felons and attacks from monsters. And that person was Buttercup Utonium

Yes sir, ever since she joined the police force after high school, Buttercup went from being a rookie to becoming a cop with authority. You see, since she used to be a part of a crime fighting team, she had plenty of experience of catching bad guys. And once she was able to make some connections with the people in higher positions, she was then able to put her two cents in on how things should be run. And after a while, Townsville's police department started to work like a well oiled machine in catching criminals

So all and all, Buttercup should be proud that she had a hand in her hometown's progress in lowering crime rates, right? Um, well…not exactly. In fact, sometimes she would miss the days when crimes were committed on a daily basis. To her, this moment of peace was becoming boring; too mundane for a woman that craved excitement and yearned for that adrenaline rush you get when you're on a high speed chase. So naturally, when she overheard someone calling 911 for an emergency, she would jump at the slightest chance to take the case…like today

"It looks like someone has called about his sister gone missing" The 911 operator states "The last time he heard from her was when she went off to her job a few nights before. After that, he hasn't heard from her since"

"This sounds like an abduction to me" Buttercup's boss reply. That's when he heard a knock on the door "Come in…oh, why am I not surprised? Good afternoon Miss, Utonium. What is it that you want to say…as if I didn't already know"

"I want to see about the 911 call you just received" Buttercup answered

"[Sigh] Always so eager" he said smiling to himself "However, I was going to give Mitchelson this case"

"What? Why Mitch?"

"Because you've been working too hard. Ever since you've got here, you would jump at every opportunity to respond to a 911 call"

"But-"

"Look, I admire your zeal for this but at this rate, you're going to burn yourself out before the year is up"

"But sir-"

"Eh-eh-eh. No buts. My decision is final. Besides, your shift is almost over anyway. So go home and rest yourself. It's Christmas after all"

"Yes, sir"

**~/||||||||||||||/~**

After talking with her boss, she found herself driving home; more disappointed than usual. She was literally being sent home from a profession she actually enjoyed (when there was something to do, that is). And now that her shift was over, her day was pretty much over. Her friends were either still working or were no longer in town, her creator was out on business, there was nowhere good to go in this freezing cold weather, so that left her with her only option of staying home until it was time to go to work tomorrow. Normally at times like this, she would dress in a long t-shirt and boxers and watch some court shows while eating what she would call 'dinner' (which would actually be lunch, considering what time it is) before she would head off to bed. However, her dull routine looked like it would be put on hold because when she pulled up to her apartment complex, she found someone waiting for her at the front of the building; sitting on the front steps

"Wow, look who it is. It's little Miss soon-to-be Utonium Sensei" Buttercup said to her older sister. And as good as it was to see Buttercup again; Blossom found herself face-palming her forehead over her sister's incorrect wording

"Buttercup, I think the proper term you're looking for is Utonium Laoshi [1]. I'm not going to be teaching Japanese, you know"

"Damn Blossom. I've only seen you for two seconds and already you're bugging on my grammar?"

"Sorry, force of habit" Blossom said scratching her head "So, how have things been with you? Kicked some unlawful butt lately?" Buttercup turned her back for a second so she could unlock the front door to the apartment complex and told her

"Not really" Buttercup still didn't face her when she led Blossom to her third floor apartment, but she still continued to talk; not noticing how bittersweet she was sounding "For the past few months, things have been running quite smoothly. The TPD has been on top of things as of late and those stupid scumbags are finally starting to get the message that if they even think of doing wrong, they'll get caught. Yes, sir. Ever since I join the force, this city has practically become a crime free town" Buttercup forced herself to put on a smile while she opened the door to her small apartment. It was nothing special; just a one room apartment that had a living room that doubled as her bedroom when she pulled out her bed from the wall, a kitchenette that attached to the living room on the left side of the apartment, and a door that was also on the left that lead to her bathroom. To many, it would seem too compact and not enough space but to her it was home

"Wow, that's great" Blossom said as she sat down on one of the barstools in the kitchenette while Buttercup leaned on the counter and added

"And boring" Buttercup didn't mean to say that out loud but it come out nonetheless

"What?"

"Huh? No- I mean-well [Sigh]. I guess it just seems that since things are going so great now, there really isn't any use for me anymore"

This was a thought that constantly ran through Buttercup's mind as of late and many nights she couldn't get a good night sleep because of it. She was just so used to being the one they called to save the day that not being needed to do what she was born to do was like telling a wrestler who loved to fight that he'll never be able to wrestle again. Buttercup was a natural born fighter and fighting crime like the good old days was the only thing she knew. It was her passion, her motivation to get up every morning, and the main purpose of having powers. And if her unique abilities weren't needed here, then she would be reduced to living a normal life; becoming average like her sisters and losing what made her extraordinary…

"Buttercup?" Blossom waved her hand in front of her sister's face to get her attention because it looked like Buttercup was out of it

"Huh?" Buttercup responded

"Buttercup, you ok?"

"Yeah" Blossom put her hand on Buttercup's shoulder as a way to console her because there was no way she could ask Buttercup for help if she was depressed

"Doesn't sound like it" Buttercup retracted her shoulder from Blossom's reach because she could tell that Blossom was pitying her and the last thing she needed was to show weakness to anyone; especially to someone as 'perfect' as Blossom "You know what, I have something that might cheer you up" Buttercup kept her eyes away from her sister's gaze until she said "I-well, you see...to put it plainly...I need your help" Buttercup's ears suddenly perked up when she heard her say that. Little Miss. Perfect needed help? And from her, no less. This was priceless to pass up

"And what pray-tell do you need 'my' help for?" Buttercup couldn't help but grin at this but it was soon wiped off when Blossom told her why

"You see, Bubbles has been kidnapped"

"What!" Buttercup turned to face Blossom finally and stood over her like she was a criminal in an interrogation room "How?"

"I don't know exactly, but it must have been when she went to that party last night"

"But how would she be kidnapped by anyone if she was with you?" Blossom hung her head low when Buttercup said that "You mean you weren't with her? And I thought that you were the smart one. What would ever make you think that letting Bubbles go to a college party by herself was a good idea?"

"She was going next door where her boyfriend was hosting a party. I would think that she wouldn't be there alone. Besides, she's an eighteen year old with superpowers. It's not like she's a helpless child. I thought that she would be able to take care of herself since this isn't the first time she went to a party without me" Plus, she didn't want to stifle Bubbles from having a good time but Blossom didn't want to mention that to Buttercup. She was already fuming as it is

"I can't believe this shit" Buttercup was furious at this point because it was bad enough that she felt depressed and now she has to worry about the welfare of her youngest sister too. She could kick Blossom in face for being so irresponsible. She knew how misguided and naïve Bubbles could be

'Alright, Buttercup chill out. Bubbles's life may be at stake so we don't have time for arguing' After Buttercup tried to do the impossible which was to calm herself down, she instinctively switched to detective-mode and began to get as much information she could from Blossom "Do you at least know where she is?"

"The guy only spoke in riddles when I called Bubbles's phone" Blossom started to stroke her chin as she began to analyzing her memory "His voice didn't sound like your average person either"

"Did he have a foreign accent?"

"No, it sounded like he wasn't from this world. Almost as if he was an evil force from the depths of hell"

"You don't think-?" Buttercup seemed to be on the same page when Blossom was putting the clues together

"As much as the evidence point to HIM, I know his voice when I hear it and that wasn't it…I mean, it kind of did but something seemed off about it"

"Well, lets say that we're dealing with a being like HIM" Buttercup said as she mentally checked off one of the many lists of questions she wanted to ask "Do you have any idea where he might of taken her?"

"Her cell phone says she's at 67 23th St"

"Ok, was there anything else that you might think will prove helpful?"

"That we've got until midnight"

"Ok, this give us some time" Buttercup then walked to her closet and Blossom watched as Buttercup rummaged through it. It took her a minute until she threw something at her "Here, catch" Blossom was surprised that Buttercup threw a weapon at her, and a gun no less

"A handgun? Don't you think that's a bit unnecessary since we're super humans?"

"Nope" Buttercup pulled out a gun of her own, along with black box "In addition, to the awesome feeling you have when handling one of these, you have to keep in mind that these aren't just your average ordinary guns. They're something that the Professor made for me as a present for graduating from the academy"

"Hm, so what do they do exactly?" Buttercup then opened up the black box to reveal that it was filled with different types of ammo

"They shoot tranquillizer darts, smoke bombs, regular bullets; and it is equipped with a stun gun, flame thrower, and a candy dispenser"

"A candy dispenser? That's pretty odd. It must have special properties for the Professor to include that in this weapon design"

"And that is where you're right. These are mints that boosts our stamina and reacts to the Chemical X in our bodies to make our wounds heal even faster"

"Interesting. I'm surprised that the Professor didn't send us any"

"Well, these are just a prototype so he instructed me to keep them safe and only use them for an absolute emergency. Or at least until he makes more because he only had enough ingredients to make four and that was six weeks ago" Buttercup began to load her gun and check on the settings "So I've equipped us with guns, we've got my brawns and your brains; you think we're ready to storm the place?"

"Hm, not just yet. We need to come up with a game plan..."

**~/||||||||||||||/~**

**[Townsville: 7:00pm]**

After hours of planning, they finally made their way to where the cell phone said their sister might be. And where they ended up was an old abandon warehouse that looked like it hadn't been occupied in years. The windows were boarded up, the paint on the exterior was peeling off, a few bricks were missing here and there and outside the building was a sign that said: _Up for demolition, twelve o'clock tonight_

"Alright, let's get a move on. I don't know how crazy this guy is and I don't want Bubbles at the mercy of this guy any longer than she has to be" Buttercup said growing impatient but before she could make her way to the building, Blossom noticed the sign change to: _Abandon all hope, ye who enter here _"Hm, looks like whoever is in there is full of himself. But it'll take more than a parlor trick to scary me"

"Hold it Buttercup. Judging by the set up, it's obviously a trap. He's the one that's expecting us to show up, and we on the other hand have no idea what we're getting into so we have to proceed with caution"

"Ok mom" Buttercup teased. Blossom wound up rolling her eyes while they slowly approached the sealed up building; not noticing that the sign changed one more time, saying: _Welcome To Hell_

After a few seconds of walking around the perimeter, Blossom found an opening that led to the basement

"You ready?" Blossom whispered

"Ready as I'll ever be" With that said, Buttercup crawled in first, followed by Blossom. After that, they scanned their surroundings and saw that they were in a dark, dusty basement with only one staircase that led to a door that was left ajar (it being the only light source in the room besides the opening they crawled in). So naturally, they floated their way to the stairs but as they did, Blossom happened to notice something strange

"Buttercup, does something feel off to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Doesn't it feel like the gravity is getting heavier or something?"

"Now that you mention it, I do feel heavier"

"Well, I'm not going to waste my energy floating if it makes me this tired" As soon as Blossom said that, she placed her feet on the wooden steps and went to lean on the banister that was attached to the wall. But what she didn't expect was that there was nothing to lean on. It was just a hologram. So Blossom wound up loosing her balance and fell though the holographic wall; just before Buttercup had a chance to grab her

Buttercup's immediate reaction after missing Blossom's hand was to go after her but the wall became solid to her touch; thus blocking Buttercup from getting Blossom (no matter how many times she punched at it). And what made things worse was that the opening they crawled through and the door upstairs had now disappeared from sight…leaving Buttercup alone in the dark with no way out

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha, I wouldn't be myself if I wasn't evil enough to leave you at a cliffhanger (Mwahahahaha)**

**Blue: That's kinda terrible since you made them wait so long for this chapter**

**Scarlet: Hey, it's called building suspense**

**Blue: It's called being a dick**

**[Smoke raises out of Scarlet's head in anger]**

**Scarlet: Eh, you know what? Because of that, everyone in the story dies**

**Blue: No they don't viewers**

**Scarlet: They do now and you have Blue to thank too**

**[Scarlet conjures up a pencil and starts writing the new chapter but Blue jumps on her and tries to snatch the pencil from her]**

**Blue: No you don't**

**[Struggle]**

**...**

**[1] I've studied a little bit of Japanese at school and one of the rules about prefixes like Mr. and Mrs. is that in Japan they are actually are suffixes. So that basically means that you put them behind the person's last name instead of before like we do. Ex. Mr. Wang = Wang-san (san being Mr/Ms/Mrs). So I put that knowledge forward and surmised that China does the same thing. And since 'teacher' is considered a suffix too (or in this case a title), like Mr. and Mrs. you would put it at the end of the person name too. Hence me writing 'Utonium Laoshi' meaning Teacher/Instructor Utonium (same goes with Utonium Sensei, its just the Japanese version)...I think I'm 89% right but if someone wants to correct me on that, please do**

**P.S. NeverRegretAnything and flyingmutatedmonkeysqurrils23, nice of you to join us. We're just about to turn to the part of the story where things get a bit...interesting**

_This chapter was inspired (brought to you) by: Hell by Disturbed _and_ Run by Disturbed_


End file.
